Night Night, Sleep Tight
by Saturn Girl
Summary: The gang holes up at a diner for the evening; 10k and Sarge get better acquainted. This is a missing scene that occurs a few hours after Season 4 Episode 4 "A New Mission: Keep Moving."


After managing to outrun the gang of Zs on their tail, the team decided to hole up at a derelict Gas N' Grits for the night. 10k peeked inside the front window, which was still painted with an old advertisement for "FREE COFFEE WITH EVERY SLICE OF PIE. " Although the truck stop was ransacked, a thick layer of dust and cobwebs covered everything inside. It looked like no one had been here for years.

"Lucy girl, can you pick anything out?" Warren signaled for Sarge to scout the perimeter.

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated. "Nothing. I can't feel any friends nearby, or any of those Mad Zs, either." 10k smirked when the girl threw her father a look steeped with acid. "Great news, Dad! Now you don't have to murder anyone else tonight." The tiny bell on the front door jingled as she stalked into the diner, not bothering to stick around for a response.

"Hey! You can't stay mad at me for the entire apocalypse, you know!" Murphy yelled after her. He looked over at Doc. "Can she?"

"I dunno, man," Doc shrugged. "You gotta admit, you do kinda have that effect on people." He followed Lucy into the diner.

"Too bad that Zona treatment didn't cure asshole," 10k grumbled under his breath, but Murphy still heard it.

"Ha, ha, ha." Murphy snarked with a slow clap. "You know, a little gratitude would be nice. It's been two years since I saved your miserable life and I still haven't gotten so much as a thank you card!"

"Gratitude?" 10k was stunned. "Are you freaking kidding me? You want gratitude? After what you put me through? You son of a…"

Warren stepped between them and put her hand on 10k's chest to keep him from lunging at Murphy. "Enough. "Give it a rest, you two. It's been a long day." 10k scowled at Murphy until he ducked inside to find the others.

He softened when Warren cupped his chin and tickled his scruffy beard. "I still can't get over this. My baby boy is all grown up," she said with a smile. She clasped his shoulder and looked up at him. "Listen. I know seeing Murphy now after everything that happened must be hard for you," she said gently. "I am not going to make excuses for him. But for better or for worse, we're still a team and I'm glad we're all together again."

 _Not all of us,_ 10k thought sadly. But he returned her smile as best he could.

"Sorry, boss. I'm just…tired, is all." That was an understatement. 10k hadn't slept in days. A week ago he'd been happy, and now it was like all the colors had drained out of his life and the whole world was lifeless and grey. All he wanted to do now was find a safe place to bed down and forget everything for a few hours.

 _Maybe, if I'm lucky, I will dream of Red._

"I hear you. Let's see if we can rustle up some food and then get some shut eye." Warren tousled his hair before she turned to Sarge, back from her reconnaissance run. "See anything?"

"Negative. Coast is clear, Lieutenant. Checked the gas pumps, they're empty. But I found some ammo in one of the truck cabs. Here – I think you could use these, 10k." She passed him a couple of shells.

"Hey! Thanks!" He pocketed them. Even though they hadn't known each other long, 10k liked Sarge. She was a good shot and she seemed like she could handle herself. He was glad she decided to stick around.

"Permission to take first watch tonight, Lieutenant Warren?" Sarge asked.

"Permission granted. But Sarge, take it easy. If you keep working so hard you're going to make the rest of us look bad!" Warren saluted her before ushering 10k inside the diner.

After some time spent digging around for supplies, dinner ended up being better than 10k expected. While unfortunately there was no free coffee or pie left at the truck stop, Doc did find an industrial sized can of tomato sauce which he fashioned into soup with the help of some mystery seasonings he found inside the kitchen. It was a culinary delight compared to what they usually scavenged on their travels.

10k yawned. He was exhausted and wanted to crash, like Warren and Lucy who'd already sacked out in a back room, but Doc and Murphy had other plans. They'd discovered a bottle of some kind of booze and decided it was time to party.

Doc dragged him over to one of the stools at the front lunch counter. "C'mon, kid. Live a little. You could use a little liquid cheer right now!" He passed 10k the bottle.

10k took a swallow and immediately grimaced. "Ugh. Are you sure that isn't paint thinner?"

Murphy snatched the bottle from his hand and took a long guzzle. "Philistine! You haven't lived until you've appreciated a fine scotch. Although this doesn't even hold a candle to what they served in Zona."

10k groaned as he leaned over the counter and covered his head with hands. "Oh, God. Not Zona again."

"Ah. The Highland Park 50," sighed Murphy, lost in reverie. "Single malt scotch whisky. Extremely rare. Aged to perfection for fifty long years."

Doc took a swig. "Sounds just like me. Aged to perfection!" He clapped 10k on the back and passed the scotch back to Murphy.

"Highland Park used to retail for $20,000 a bottle back before everything went to shit, but in Zona, we all enjoyed a glass every Wednesday afternoon after 18 rounds of golf. Those were the days." He took another slug from the bottle. "Now instead of hobnobbing with the elite I'm back in zombie hell eating ketchup soup. What I wouldn't give to have that life back again."

10k snorted with disgust. He'd had enough. "Yeah. Poor Murphy. You've lost so much!" He pushed himself away from the counter.

Doc stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You okay, son?"

 _No. I'm really not,_ 10k thought. "I need some air. I'm gonna go check on Sarge." He ladled some soup into a mug to take outside.

"What is it with you kids and the non-stop drama?" Murphy slurred. "Fine. Run away, THOMAS! More for us!" He jiggled the bottle at him.

"Jesus, Murphy! Why do you always have to be like that?" Doc pulled the scotch out of his hand.

Murphy glared at 10k with a dark gleam in his eye, daring him to start another fight. 10k curled his lip and shook his head. _One of these days, Murphy, I will settle our score. But now is not the time._ He grabbed his rifle and walked out of the diner.

He found Sarge stationed on a folding lounge chair in the parking lot. It was a full moon, so with the Coleman lantern at her side, visibility was fair. He could tell she'd been scrounging around in the abandoned cars because she had a bunch of random items lined up around her: an enormous teddy bear, a suitcase filled with shoes, a beach umbrella, and a broken television.

He moved the teddy bear and sat down in the second lounge chair. He handed Sarge the mug of soup. "Thought you might like seconds. Not sure when we'll eat like this again!"

"Thanks!" She took a sip. "Still no sign of any Zs. Hopefully we'll have a quiet night."

"Fingers crossed. We all need a break. " 10k leaned his rifle against his chair and pointed at the shoes spilling out of the suitcase. "Find any that fit?"

"It's so weird," she laughed. "None of them match! They're all women's left shoes. Fancy ones. Not very practical. But there are some dirty magazines hidden underneath them, if you're into that kind of thing."

10k chuckled. "No, thank you. Never got into porn. But save them for Doc!" He stretched out on the lounge chair and looked up at the stars.

He remembered all the times he and Red would lie down in their favorite meadow and watch the night sky. She would point out the constellations and tell him stories about the figures depicted. Sometimes she couldn't remember the real names and would make things up to try to make him laugh. He liked her stories about the Flying Spaghetti Monster and the pirates the most. He made a wish on the brightest star that he would have a chance to hear her voice again one day.

 _Is Red seeing stars right now? Is she safe? Is she worried about me?_

Sarge's voice jostled his thoughts back to the present. "It always amazes me what people decided to pack up when they decided to flee the zombie apocalypse. I mean, really? They couldn't live without their shoes or their television sets?" Sarge grinned and took another sip from her mug. "Priorities were really FUBAR back in the old days, I guess."

"I hate it when people complain about all the things they miss from pre-Z. " 10k poked the giant teddy bear next to him in the nose, causing it to tumble over. "It's like they don't understand that it's all just stuff. You can find a new pair of shoes. But you can't get back the people you lost."

"No, you can't." Sarge responded, her normally sunny voice now quiet and low.

10k inwardly kicked himself for thinking he was the only one missing loved ones tonight. It had only been a few days since she'd had to mercy two of her friends, and no doubt it was still weighing on her. No wonder she'd spent so much time by herself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Sarge shrugged. It looked like she rubbed a tear from her eye but tried to make it look like she was batting away a gnat. "It's true, though. We don't appreciate people enough until they're gone."

10k sat up in his chair and tried to catch her eye. "Hey, I know you don't know me very well, but if you wanna talk, I'm a good listener," he offered.

She smiled but shook her head. "That's very kind, but I don't want to burden you. I mean, I haven't even seen you sleep since we left the refugee camp. I took first watch tonight hoping you would take it easy."

"I…I keep trying to fall asleep, but it's hard." He scratched the back of his neck. "For almost two years, I spent every night with Red. I got used to having her next to me, and now…it feels like I'm missing a part of myself. I have to get used to being all alone again."

Sarge nodded. "Mueller…when he first found me, I was still a little girl. I'd lost my whole family. But he took me in. Taught me how to take care of myself. He had this silly saying when he'd check on me at lights out. He'd tuck me in and say 'Night night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite.'" She laughed sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Like bugs were the only thing I had to worry about biting me! Even after I grew up, he'd still say that to me every night."

10k gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "He sounds like a good man. Like Doc. He kind of adopted me back when I didn't have anyone." He handed Sarge his red hankie so she could dry her face. "Doc says nowadays families aren't something you're born into. They're the people you trust to watch your back. I know we don't always act like it, but this group?" He nodded over at the diner where his friends were inside. "We'll be there when you need us. I promise."

She nodded silently, her teary face full of gratitude. When she handed back his hankie, she squeezed his hand.

"I still have a few hours left on watch," she said. "Why don't you sleep out here? I'm not her, but…if you wanted, you could pull your rack next to mine and pretend until you fall asleep."

"Really? You…you wouldn't mind?"

"Get over here, soldier!" She motioned him to scoot closer.

10k smiled and moved his lounge chair until it butted up next to Sarge's. He adjusted the incline so he could lie prone.

"Sarge?" he looked up at her, already drowsy.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he murmured right before he fell asleep.


End file.
